<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever we had was wonderful by foreverobessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766747">whatever we had was wonderful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed'>foreverobessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Crash Landing, Crying, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Summer Romance, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Revolution (Star Wars), but could be more? complicated, but like they aren’t really together?, not a really happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan crash landed on Tatooine and he sure as hell didn’t except to find the Omega who he wakes up to to be so pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever we had was wonderful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just so much stuff shoved together but i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was a Skywalker, Ekkerth, but that never made his childhood any easier. His mother did his best to raise him even though Anakin would never be free. Watto was a nicer <em> Depur, </em>only kicked him around and knocked his lights out a few times. As a child he always had a talent for mechanics. That’s why Watto kept Anakin; him and his mother were the only thing keeping his shop together. Anakin doesn’t remember much of his time with Gardulla but he remembered the pain from the long white scars on his back and the other scars that littered his body, he didn’t remember how he got them but he remembered what they felt like. Pain was common for slaves, he welcomed it even. It made him feel normal, because the voice in his head didn’t feel normal.</p><p>The voice in his head murmured to him, <em> look! pay attention, don’t let your guard down, ever. </em>He listened to that voice, depended on it to survive. Without it he didn’t think he would survive. So he did what he did best; he helped the customers, tried to win some podraces, and did his best to be a good little slave. He ignored the way some of the Alphas smelled rotten and like bad luck. The voice would so that too, whispering to stay away from certain Alpha’s whose looks lingered too long on his small body. Watto had made threats about it of course but had never followed through. He won his first podrace when he’s nine. It’s a surprise to everyone, including Anakin. After that Watto started to make a lot more money from him as a podracer. He always won after that, adrenaline soared through his veins as he did so. He liked pod racing, despite the fact that when he was younger he broke both legs doing so. It was fun and he thought the voice in his head liked it too. Watto’s shop expanded as he won more and more podraces, and him and his mother started to get fed better too. They didn’t have a lot, so small victories. He knew Gardulla the Hutt was severely regretting ever letting him out of her clutches but he sure enjoyed Watto a lot more than Gardulla. </p><p>
  <em> (He hated all of them though, with a burning passion. How could they do this to people? How could people be this sick and cruel? It didn’t make sense to him and his mom always said the biggest problem in the galaxy was people not helping each other.)  </em>
</p><p>Watto and his mom kept a close eye on him, to make sure he didn’t get kidnapped in the night. Just a couple days before his fourteenth birthday he woke up with the voice yelling in his ears and wetness against his thighs. His mother came into his room with sad, sad eyes. She helped him make his very first nest and luckily another podrace wasn’t for a couple weeks so his mom could make an excuse to Watto. Kitster and his mom came over to their little hovel and Kit’s mom made <em> cardil chili, </em> it was a spicy and hearty stew that was usually made without meat but it could be added if you had some. He just felt miserable and his stomach hurt all the time and felt like he was going to throw up any minute, but he was told as he got older the stomach pains would lessen with each heat, well for most Omegas anyway. His mother made <em> tzai </em> and it helped his stomach feel a little better and helped soothe his nerves. Tzai always made him feel better, especially when his mother made it. His mom throughout his heat would sleep in his nest with him and card her fingers through his blonde hair. </p><p>When Kitster could he’d allow him into his nest and he’d just kind of hold Anakin. He told him everything would be fine but he knew, they both knew that it wouldn’t. On top of knowing mechanics, always winning podraces, he spoke many different languages and could even read and write in Amatakkan and Huttense, he was now an Omega. His price had just doubled, many even tripled. Anakin was young and pretty and he was small and petite (but his shoulders seemed to be getting broader every week, while his waist seemed to be even more narrow) he was the perfect Omega by the Hutts’ standards except for his sharp tongue. Even worse than that, Watto still could decide to split him and his mother up. What if he never saw her again? He didn’t want to leave his mother and Kit and Kit’s mom they were his family. </p><p>The day before he was going to go back to Watto’s shop his mother showed up, with pills. His eyebrows narrowed and he looked up at her confused. They smelled weird and funky. Her comforting Beta scent washed over him. Kitster’s mom stood behind her with a worried look on her face. “These are suppressants,” His mother murmured, placing a pill in his palm, “They are very hard to get around here,” by around here his mom usually meant the Outer Rim, “but they will hide your destination. You’ll be around me too so you’ll hide as a Beta. These suppressants will last us around two years.” </p><p>
  <em> (Looking back on it later he was still confused about how his mom got her hands on suppressants, and so many, but as he thought about it more and more he really didn’t want to know. He was just grateful for his mother’s sacrifice to protect him.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (What Anakin didn’t see in the dark night of Tatooine was the golden flecks in his mother’s eyes. As soon as he had presented the Force had screamed at her, yelling in her ears and telling her what to do. So when she found someone who could give her what she needed and they didn’t. Well, the Force raged in her ears and clutched at her arms, telling her what to do.) </em>
</p><p>He went back to Watto’s shop the next day with no trouble. He smelt like a Beta, which Watto seemed fine with, but he could tell he was disappointed he didn’t reek of a newly presented Omega. His scent smelled slightly fabricated, almost fake but it worked. He continued to win podraces and win Watto even more money. As time went on he thought of the other slaves that presented as Omegas, that weren’t as lucky as he was. He thought of all of the slaves, that had never been free and were used to other people’s benefit, that were treated less than humans, like trash. He was Ekkerth after all. If anyone was going to free the slaves it was going to be him. </p><p>That’s when he realized what he had to do. </p><p>—</p><p>It’s actually quite easy to steal some things around town, not just Watto. He stole things that seemed like they had no significance, scraps of metal and old, broken parts that hadn’t worked in years. He worked whenever he had time but mainly at home. He worked into the late hours of the night, and into the mornings. As time went on he won more and more podraces, making Watto pay off even more debt. When he was around fifteen he knew it was ready. The chip scanner he had built, had worked. One night when Kit was over he tested it on him. </p><p>“Are you sure about this, Ani?” Kit seemed nervous but excited and he couldn’t blame him. </p><p>Anakin nodded, “Look if it doesn’t work I’ll just fix it and if it does well.. you won’t be chipped anymore.” He found Kit’s ship embedded in the place where neck met shoulder. </p><p>Kit muffled his tears and pained sounds against Anakin’s pillow. The voice murmured to him, telling him how to cut and to make sure not to nick that and where to go. When the vicroblade that he had sharpened against sandstone suddenly made a soft <em> ping </em>noise as it hit something metal. Kit practically sobbed in relief. Kit’s scent was agitated and in pain but luckily it was almost over and he wasn’t even bleeding that much.</p><p>“This is going to hurt,” Anakin murmured, and stuck his hand in Kit’s wound. His fingers slipped a bit on blood, but he got the chip out. Kit’s head lifted as Anakin’s fingers left his body, he watched in wonder and amazement as Anakin looked over the bloodied outdated chip in his hands. </p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Kit said, slightly breathless.</p><p>“Son of a bitch, indeed.” Anakin agreed with a grin, “Now let me stitch you up and put a bandage on you.” They didn’t have bacta patches out in the Outer Rim, well Tatooine didn’t, it was expensive but medical equipment was important to have on hand for slaves. Anakin stitched him up the best he could (or clumsily stitched him up as Kit liked to say) but it was good enough. He smoothed a bandage over the wound, Kit’s tunics should cover it. </p><p>“Do you want me to do you?” Kit asked, sitting up. </p><p>Anakin opened his mouth to agree but the voice said, <em> no no do it yourself. You’ll see and feel for yourself. </em> “No, I’ll be okay.” Anakin said with a small, hesitant smile. Kit frowned but he got up and went to the small bathroom they had. It was small and it had a small shower crammed into it with a small mirror as well. His fingers trailed over his neck as he gripped a vicroblade in his other hand. He knew the chip was on his side, in between his hip bone and ribs. He positioned his vicroblade near the spot and cut a deep wound in his skin. Blood slowly spilled down the wound, he cut when the Force told him to until the Force said, <em> stop. </em>He shoved his fingers in the wound and he felt something hard. His hands slipped a bit from the blood on his hands. His fingers slipped but he finally took out the chip. He’d keep it on him so if Watto ever checked it for whatever. As he flipped around the chip in his fingers, oh how he wanted to crush the thing. It was so tiny, for something that could blow you up with one push of a button. He’d seen it happen, human chunks on your face and clothing isn’t easy to wash out. </p><p>—</p><p>It all went up from there, until it didn’t. He carved out his mother’s chip and Kit’s mother as well. It amazed him the way he could carve out the chips, the blood that spilled over his fingers staining his fingernails red sometimes. No matter how hard he scrubbed it was like he couldn’t scrub away the red from his hands. He felt badly for the slaves he couldn’t get to in time, the ones he couldn’t carve out their chip. He couldn’t cry over it - crying was a waste of water. Plus, he was Ekkerth after all. Who else would do what he was doing? This was his birthright.</p><p>
  <em> (It seemed like in any universe Anakin would have blood spilled all over his hands.) </em>
</p><p>After Anakin started slowly carving out slave chips it’s when his mom met Cliegg Lars. Anakin was fifteen and Cliegg went to the talk purely to talk to his mom. He was happy that his mom was happy and he could tell that she was. In the Force she sang of happiness and she smiled at him. Watto haggled him out of the shop or made him buy something. It was just a few months after they met that Cliegg bought her. He knew as soon as Shmi had first smiled at the moisture farmer that he’d buy her and marry her. He wouldn’t be able to buy Anakin, he was way too valuable. He was young, smart, resourceful, and pretty. </p><p>Anakin couldn’t even see his own mother’s wedding but he was glad she could get married. All marriages of slaves were kept secret, couldn’t have something that the <em> Depur </em>could hold against you. He still lived in the small hovel of his and his mother’s, he didn’t know why they didn’t kick him out and move him to the crammed slave hovels with the other slaves. When his mother left it got worse. Watto had to make up for the loss of his mother in one way. In the end he guessed it didn’t matter that he didn’t reek of Omega, it didn’t matter. So when he came home from the brothel he washed himself off in the shower and cried. The taste of cum in the back of his throat wouldn’t leave despite the daddy he had brushed his teeth so fast and hard that his gums bled. His legs shook under him slightly but next day he had a podrace and he raced against the rush of the wind and tears that stung his eyes. In his free time he managed to make a couple more scanners and got them to the crowded slave quarters of Mos Espa. </p><p>It’s when a lot of slaves started to disappear during the night and that he decided to stalk over to Watto’s shop in the cold night of Tatooine. The two suns had long since set and he couldn’t help himself. Somehow Watto managed to stay asleep as he dragged him through the night in Tatooine. He thought it was the Force that did that for him, he murmured to Watto, <em> sleep. </em>He didn’t wake until they stood over the sarlacc pit, and Watto woke to him on the very edge of it.</p><p>He thrashed in Anakin’s grip, begging and Anakin let him. He didn’t say anything to him, he didn’t have to. He had nothing to say to Watto, this man who had enslaved him and dressed him in silks and colorful clothes that extuaniated the curves of his hips and a low v neck, he had pushed him to the brothels, but he had to say just one thing to Watto. “Do you remember when I was sick a couple years ago? And you looked <em> so </em>disappointed when I didn’t reek of Omega in heat.. well I did.” And with that he pushed him into the pit, Watto’s screams rung in his ears as he walked away, to the Lars’ farm.</p><p>—</p><p>It’s easier to kill Jabba than it looked, Anakin thought as he sat on his throne, one leg thrown over the other. He’s seventeen now, and his Omega scent rolled off of him. He held all of Jabba’s riches and the smugglers and bounty hunters still ran through Tatooine. They were half the population after all. Slavers had long since been purged of the planet. It also helped that they found ionite under Jabba’s palace. He was surprised that the miners who didn’t dig Tatooine dry all those years ago didn’t find it. Anakin was a rich man, Tatooine was rich. He distributed the wealth along the living spaces and the marketplaces of Tatooine. Help the place, well, look more civilized. Even though slavery has been wiped clean of Tatooine he still loved a good podrace. He still enjoyed mechanics though, he enjoyed finishing up C3PO who had an anxiety inducing personality but he was still the first droid he’d ever built. He went on from there building and fixing medical droids, R2 units, mouse droids, and others, </p><p>When he first met Beru Whitesun he knew she was a thing of nature. He could feel the Force swirling around her. He loved her and his stepbrother and stepfather. One time he had jokes that he’d steal her away from Owen and her head tilted back in a laugh. Beru had revealed to him one night that when she was younger she had hid an escaping slave in her basement and had lied to the slavers that went looking for them. Anakin thought he fell in love with her a little bit just then, The smugglers and bounty hunters that’d come around loved to try to get in his pants. He found it amusing, but his mother did not. He didn’t particularly care for the rest of the galaxy, not when they let the slavery filled planets rot. Tatooine grew rich under the rest of the galaxy’s nose. A couple of months after he had retaken Tatooine he decided to send scouts to Ryloth and Zygerria. The experienced ones, the ones that had helped him carve chips out of people's bodies and how to calm slaves  and hushed their cries when they cried out. One of the ones he sent out - Marina - was a Twi’lek with blue skin and a crooked smile. </p><p>“Don’t get killed, it'd be a shame for the Zygerrians to use those nasty electro whips.” He said with a grin as she boarded a ship with other scouts to Zygerria.</p><p>Marina gave him that crooked smile of hers and said, “Can’t get rid of me that easily, Skywalker.”</p><p>Life is pretty boring after that, he gets coms from Marina and Asher, the main scout he’d sent to Ryloth, every month or so. He joined them a couple times every few months when a slave chip was in a particularly difficult spot. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he was out in the field but he always came back to Tatooine. He handled business on Tatooine with his mom and did an occasional podrace. He had heats every couple of months and he’d curl into his nest with Beru, Kit, and Owen and his mom would join after she made her <em> tzai. </em>His life is positively content until a ship crash landed straight onto Tatooine.</p><p>He’s the one to drag the man out of the wreckage. When his eyes laid eyes on the man - with fire blonde hair the Force whispered to him. His eyes landed on the hilt on his belt - He picked the man up and carried him on his back all the way back to his palace. </p><p>—</p><p>When Obi-Wan woke up well he didn’t expect to well wake up. He sure as hell didn’t expect to wake up in Jabba’s palace, or that’s where he assumed he was. He had a needle sticking in his arm connected to what he thought was fluids. His eyes adjusted to the light shining in through a window. The curtains blew with the wind from the outside. The bed he was in had silk sheets and a comforter. A medical droid beeper next to him, and noticed that he was awake, it beeped something in binary and whirred out of the room. </p><p>He noticed the two twin suns high in the sky, causing sunbeams on the ground. He straightened his backs against the wooden headboard and was thinking of getting out of the oddly comfortable bed when his eyes flicked over to an R2 unit zooming in. He was suddenly aware of his lack of lightsaber and he panicked. Had Jabba taken him prisoner? The R2 droid said something in binary, it’s head whirring around and a man walked in, balancing a tray with a bowl and a glass on it. He was caught back slightly by this man’s beauty; he had curly blonde hair that had been pinned back and bright blue eyes. What really distracted him though was the Force surrounding him; the Force <em> felt </em> like this man. He seemed to be in his late teens but of age. He was an Omega and he smelled <em> delicious.  </em></p><p>“Hello.” The man greeted, pulling up a chair and setting the tray on his bedside table. He had a thick Outer Rim accent. The man whistled and a small hatch on the top of the R2 unit’s head and something flew at him. He caught it automatically and was met with the familiar grooves in his lightsaber. “You’re on Tatooine if that wasn’t obvious by the twin suns and the lack of nothing on the planet.” </p><p>“Who are you?” Obi-Wan asked, wincing at his raspy voice and how scratchy his throat felt. The man held up the cup to him and Obi-Wan gulped it down; water. Thank the Force. After his throat felt not scratchy anymore he said with a more leveled voice, “Are you one of Jabba’s representatives?” <em> Slave, </em>He meant. He never liked Jabba he was crooked and he hated slavery even more.</p><p>The man let out a wild laugh, and it startled him. “No, No,” The man said with a smile, “I’m his representative in the sense that I killed him and took his spot.” That also startled Obi-Wan, he hadn’t heard <em> anything </em>like that. He thought Jabba was still in power. “My name is Anakin Skywalker. You’re a Jedi, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’m a Jedi Master.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Anakin said with a grin, “Are you hungry?” He placed the tray on Obi-Wan’s lap; the warmth of the porridge warmed his leg. It was a thick porridge and it also had small diced up fruit in it. </p><p>“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, picking up the spoon and stirring it around. </p><p>“It’s called chinaka.” He liked the way Anakin pronounced the word; the way his tongue wet his lips. “It’s a porridge obviously. It can be served plain, but I added some fakihat. it also usually has a sweet spicy taste but you Core Wolders have a delicate tongue so it’s more sweet than spicy. Still a little spicy though.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at the porridge and lifted the bowl up to his lips. The porridge was sweet and tasted good, the spiciness was almost an aftertaste and burned his tongue and lips slightly. It was still a little too spicy for his taste. Anakin got him milk to handle the taste.</p><p>“I prefer blue milk,” Anakin said, folding his legs underneath him. “But I figured you might not like it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan finished it and looked over to Anakin. “How long has Jabba been out of power?”</p><p>“About two years now.” Anakin said, “I was seventeen when I killed him.” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s lips quirked down in a frown, “How did no one find out about it?”</p><p>Anakin let out a slightly bitter laugh, “The Republic has never cared for the slavery that plagued the Outer Rim terroriries, never really paid attention to us. Only when they had to make allies with the Hutts, for their <em> money.” </em>He spit out the last word slightly, “I doubt they would care now. Unless they were hired by Gardulla to try to enslave us again. No, the Republic has never cared for us because we’re trash to them. That’s all we ever will be to them.”</p><p>The words to defend the Republic died in his throat, the Republic had never tried to help all the people in slavery. “Yes, I guess you’re right in a way.” Obi-Wan said slowly, “But the Jedi do help people. We-“</p><p>“Yes. I get it you help people but what about us?” Anakin said, he stood up from his chair when a medical droid wheeled in. </p><p>It said in a mechanical feminine upbeat voice, “Time to change your bacta patches.” It wheeled over to him and Obi-Wan lifted up his shirt to see burns that had been healed over and wounds where shrapnel had struck him from the crash. </p><p>“The wounds on your back have already healed.” Anakin inputted as the droid put on new bacta patches. </p><p>“How long have I been here?” Obi-Wan asked. He didn’t even think about it yet he thought it had only been a short time but if the wounds on his back had already healed; how long had he been gone? Did the Jedi mark him as missing?</p><p>“About a week.” Anakin said, “I pulled you out of the rubble. I was worried you wouldn’t make it because of the shrapnel but it turned out to be just some flesh wounds. Nothing even nicked any organs.”</p><p>“The will of the Force then.” Obi-Wan said, eyes trailing over Anakin’s broad shoulders. He turned to the medical droid, “Do you think I’m okay to walk?”</p><p>The medical droid put down the last batch, “Yes. If you have any discomfort you should sit down and find me.” The medical droid wheeled out. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Anakin asked with a slight pout, his bottom pink lip jutted out. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d show me around,” Obi-Wan said, sliding out from under the covers and twisting his body so his feet could touch the ground. “Show me everything you’ve changed.” He tried not to think of the fact that he liked the pleased look on Anakin’s face.</p><p>—</p><p>Obi-Wan wanted to wear his Jedi tunics that had been cleaned but Anakin insisted on wearing Tatooine clothing, he said something about it being specifically created to keep cool air trapped in. Obi-Wan had met Anakin’s mother; they had the same smile and she was kind. She had dark, warm eyes exactly like a mother’s. She had kissed Anakin’s cheek when they had walked into the kitchen area of the Palace. It was bustling with life. “The Palace is open to everyone, there really is no shortage of space.” Anakin said to him as they boarded a speeder, “Some people chose not to live here of course some people live in town. My mom and I still own the home that I lived in as a child, and my mom moves between here and my step father’s moisture farm.”</p><p>Anakin plopped down in the riders seat and Obi-Wan sat next to Anakin. He saw the glimmer in Anakin’s eyes - he had seen it before with fast drivers on Coruscant who zipped through the streets. In the Force Anakin’s excitement made adrenaline pour through his veins. Anakin revved the engine of the speeder, and he tilted his head towards him with a grin. Obi-Wan knew this moment would be imprinted in his memory; the two suns beaming down on Anakin, his golden curls swaying with his movement, the happiness in his eyes, the scent of him swirling around him - making him want to know what Anakin tasted like. When Anakin slammed down on the gas Obi-Wan’s back hit the seat roughly and they took off as fast as a ship. </p><p>“You know I don’t like this!” Obi-Wan yelled over the roaring of the wind. </p><p>Anakin’s head tipped back in a laugh, the harsh wind rustling his curls, “You don’t like flying?”</p><p>“I don’t mind flying, but what you’re doing is suicide!” Obi-Wan said over the wind.</p><p>Anakin laughed again, and slowed down but the speeder. Tatooine looked a lot more normal now, with paved roads and no sight of pain in sight. Happiness was prominent on the planet now, suffering and pain usually was in the air as a Force user, it could choke you. There were shops and cantinas and still smugglers and bounty hunters. When he asked Anakin about this he had said smugly, “They’re like half the population, also all the ones who sided with Jabba are cowards. They tucked tail and ran.” The children had tried to mimic Obi-Wan’s Corusucanti accent. They had tried to pronounce words like he had but they couldn’t and it made Obi-Wan grin, as the children's laughter rang in his ears.</p><p>“Have you ever seen a podrace?” Anakin asked him as they walked through another part of town with more shops and cantinas. </p><p>“No, I can’t say I have.” Obi-Wan said, tilting his head to look at Anakin.</p><p>Anakin had a glimmer in his eyes and he had a big smile on his face, “You’ll love it! Or maybe not, since you didn’t seem to love my driving but it’s fun to watch!” He enjoyed the light in Anakin’s eyes and his genuine joy. </p><p>The suns were just about set, only left was the soft glow of the street overhead lights. Just outside the cantina there was a small platform where some people were playing music, people were laughing and dancing. Anakin grinned at him and held out his hand. The overhead golden lights were bright above them. Anakin looked like an angel with his golden curls that had been pinned up and the golden light above them. He tilted his head upwards slightly, seeming confident. The light highlighted his blue eyes that looked like starlight. “Dance with me.” Anakin said, his voice silvery and delightful. </p><p>“How could I ever deny you?” Obi-Wan asked with quirked lips, interlacing his hands with his own. Anakin smiled at him, his lips curling up and revealing white teeth that contrasted against tan skin and blonde hair that was light, bleached by the Tatooine twin suns. </p><p>Anakin pulled him over to where people were dancing, the words of the song were lost on him - it was spoken in that language of Anakin’s. Anakin wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Obi-Wan’s hands went to his hips, he could feel the sharp edge of them through Anakin’s trousers. This close he could smell how good Anakin smelled. He tried not to let himself get in lost in the entrancing scent. “What’s the song about?” Obi-Wan murmured.</p><p>“It’s a song about finding freedom,” Anakin said softly, letting Obi-Wan guide his movements, “Finding freedom in death - the person reunites with their loved ones in their death. To us, death isn’t sad; it's a part of freedom.”</p><p>“Death isn’t the end for Jedi either.” Obi-Wan said, twirling Anakin and pulling him close so their chests were flush together, their noses brushing. “It’s a part of life.”</p><p>Their lips were just a breath away, so close. Anakin looked at him curiously. Obi-Wan noticed how thick Anakin’s eyelashes were and the straight line of his nose. He noticed how pink his lips were and the strong line of his jawline. Anakin’s eyes met his and he leaned in a bit, their noses brushing. Obi-Wan pressed his lips against Anakin’s. Obi-Wan that night fell asleep with the taste of Anakin on his tongue.</p><p>
  <em> (Both of them weren’t aware of it at the time but the Force intertwined their souls together - to be together for the rest of eternity and across a multitude of different universes.) </em>
</p><p>It was too soon that Obi-Wan was going to leave. Anakin gave him a ship. “It’ll take you all the way around the galaxy.” Anakin said with a grin, arms crossed over his chest, “It might look like a hunk of junk but she’s sturdy and fast.”</p><p>Obi-Wan noticed the disappointment in Anakin’s eyes, he walked over to Anakin and cupped his cheek with one of his hands. His thumb brushed over Anakin’s sharp cheekbone, “What if..” Obi-Wan trailed off, “I stopped by? After like diplomatic missions and when I had free time.. I’ll come back.” Obi-Wan knew this was a bad idea, for the both of them. Obi-Wan was a Jedi and Anakin was a revolutionist who wouldn’t stop until he cleared the entire galaxy of slavery. This wouldn’t end up well, for either of them, but Obi-Wan wanted to be selfish. Maybe he just wanted Anakin for himself, Tatooine to himself. This planet could be his safe haven where the responsibilities of being a Jedi didn’t have to plague him for a while. </p><p>“You’ll come back?” Anakin said, his voice hopeful. He tilted his head to look at Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I’ll come back.” Obi-Wan said, sealing it with a kiss. </p><p>—</p><p>Obi-Wan kept his word. He came back and every time he knew his time was limited. His time with Anakin was always limited so he made the best out of it. He went to pod races with him and sat in a speeder as he soared through the Dune Sea. He listened to the stories Anakin’s mother would tell and he ate their food with enthusiasm. One time he came back to Tatooine and Anakin had just come back from being on Zygerria, apparently he had helped smuggle out some slaves and removed their chips. He initially fussed over Anakin seeing he had a blaster wound on his abdomen but Anakin just smiled at him and ensured him that he was fine. He had convinced Anakin to stay in bed and here they were. Obi-Wan’s back was against the headboard of the bed and Anakin laid in between his legs, he played with Anakin’s curls. </p><p>“It’s just sick, you know? She’s cruel in a way Jabba wasn’t.” Anakin spat with venom in his voice. “I just.. I don’t understand how someone can do that to another living person and think that they’re lower than them.”</p><p>“I get what you mean,” Obi-Wan said, pressing a kiss just behind Anakin’s ear, and he did. He has never experienced it first hand like Anakin had but he had seen the effects it had on people. </p><p>Anakin leaned back into his chest and Obi-Wan’s touch and tilted his head back. Obi-Wan indulged him and leaned down and pressed his lips against his. It soon proceeded into more as Anakin seemed more and more insatiable. Anakin turned around and plopped himself down in Obi-Wan’s lap. He ripped off his shirt and shoved his mouth against Obi-Wan’s.</p><p>“I missed you,” Anakin breathed against his mouth in between kisses, “It’s not the same.”</p><p>“Oh? Was your hand not the same as mine?” Obi-Wan said, pulling back from Anakin and keeping a tight grip on Anakin’s hips to still him. Anakin whined out, and he licked a stripe up Anakin’s neck. Nothing tasted quite like Anakin. He tasted even better when he was aroused, he could smell Anakin’s slick and he knew he should get his pants off soon so he didn’t get his pants damp. </p><p>“Nothing is as good as you,” Anakin moaned, baring his neck as Obi-Wan nibbled on his scent gland. “No one.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s hand went into Anakin’s pants, he grabbed ahold of Anakin’s cock and twisted his wrist, enjoying the ragged moans he tore out of Anakin. He soon helped Anakin get out of his pants and got naked as well. “Are you going to be good for me this time, Anakin?” Obi-Wan said, Anakin moved to straddle his lap.</p><p>Anakin gave him a toothy grin, “I think you’d be awfully bored, Kenobi, if I obeyed you all the time.” </p><p>Suddenly Anakin’s head hit the pillows and the Force circled around his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the bed, rendering him immobile. Anakin tried to pull his hands free experimentally but they didn’t budge. Obi-Wan sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, Anakin bucked into his mouth. “Do you like me playing with your pretty nipples, darling?” </p><p>Anakin tried to move his hands again but they didn’t. He wanted to grip onto Obi-Wan’s shoulders and claw his back. “Oh, you want to move don’t you, sweetheart?” Anakin nodded. “I know you do, dear one, but how about you just lay there and let me fuck you.” Obi-Wan trailed kissing down his sternum to his abdomen, licking the muscles of his abs. His hands went to his hips, fingers tracing the slightly protruding bone of his hip. It jutted out just slightly and he found himself amazed by the bone. It mesmerized him, he traced the bone with his tongue. Anakin squirmed from under him, moaning loudly. The sounds of Anakin would be forever etched into his memory. </p><p>Obi-Wan kissed down his shaft, and he took Anakin into his mouth. His nose was buried up to Anakin’s pelvis, nestled in his pubic hair.</p><p>“I-I’m close,” Anakin gasped, “I-I’m going to-“</p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth disappeared from Anakin’s cock and Anakin let out a noise of d. Anakin’s nose scrunched up cutely, “That was mean. Why are you so mean?”</p><p>“Maybe I just like to tease you.” Obi-Wan murmured, he propped Anakin’s legs up so he could lick away the slick on the inside of his thighs. The scratch of his beard against Anakin’s sensitive inner thigh made Anakin groan loudly, his head thumping against the pillows. His tongue traced the tiny scars on his thigh, he had seen all of Anakin’s scars. There were whip marks on his back that looked old and scars littered his body. The first time he had seen Anakin’s scars Anakin was embarrassed and he let Anakin know how he felt about them by tracing each one with his tongue and teeth. Anakin came many times that night.</p><p>“W-Well then you’re even <em> meaner.” </em>Anakin gasped out as Obi-Wan cleaned the slick off his thighs, two of his fingers entered Anakin’s hole. Anakin’s back arched off the bed but his ankles and wrists stayed pinned. </p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled against Anakin’s smooth, pale thighs. He licked a stripe up his thigh, his fingers thrusted into Anakin’s hole, brushing over his prostate. Anakin came right there over his thighs and Obi-Wan’s stomach. Anakin deflated immediately, chest heaving. He cleaned Anakin’s come off his thighs and released Anakin’s ankles and wrists. He took his fingers out of Anakin.</p><p>“I think you’ve ruined me for everyone else.” Anakin said jokingly, propping himself up on his elbows. </p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a smile, “So I have. I think you’ve ruined me too, darling. Now come here and be a good boy and clean me.” Anakin’s tongue lapped at his come on Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan threaded his fingers through Anakin’s hair, fingers rubbing over his scalp. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s fingers threaded through his hair and yanked at his hair, making Anakin meet his eyes. Anakin let out a pitiful whine, pouting. </p><p>“Do you still want to be fucked, dear one?” Obi-Wan murmured. Anakin nodded, his cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated. He grinned at Anakin, “You’re insatiable, Princess.”</p><p>His grin widened as he noticed how Anakin’s cock thickened at the nickname. He thrusted three fingers into Anakin’s wet hole, his fingers were wet with his slick.</p><p>Anakin groaned, “Come on put your cock in me already, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“You’re awfully demanding,” Obi-Wan said, adding another finger, hitting Anakin’s prostate with each thrust. Anakin’s cock was hard again and he knew he was already on the brink of orgasm once again. <em> Oh, to be a teenager again, </em>Obi-Wan thought. Anakin had just turned nineteen a few months ago and he still looked seventeen. Obi-Wan had managed to swing by Tatooine for his birthday and he came just in time for cake. Anakin’s mom had made him a cake made from scratch and they had put some goofy party hat on him that had Tatootian symbols painted on it. Anakin’s step sister, Beru, had given him a crooked grin and murmured some lewd to Anakin who spit out tzai. She had laughed loudly and looked at the rest of the table, and exclaimed loudly, “What? We all know it’s true!” Anakin had been red faced and Obi-Wan just grinned. </p><p>Obi-Wan indulged him and pulled his fingers out of him. Obi-Wan moved to rearrange him but Anakin refused, “I just want to be on my back, so I can see you.” Anakin looked at him with those big eyes and Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t refuse. Obi-Wan slathered the slick that was on his fingers on his hard cock. Anakin looked at his cock like a man starving in a desert. Obi-Wan nudged the head of his cock near his rim, slowly sinking into Anakin’s hole. </p><p>When Obi-Wan took too long to thrust all the way in Anakin groaned loudly, “Come on Old Man, fuck me already.” </p><p>Obi-Wan slowly sunk his cock all the way in Anakin just to tease him, “Oh, darling, we both know you can’t tell me what to do.” His hands went to his hips and grabbed them roughly, he pulled all the way out and then thrusted shallowly back in, making Anakin let out a loud moan. Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into his hips, causing purplish marks with small indents for his fingernails. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s thrusts made Anakin’s eyes roll back, and he knew he was on the verge of coming as well as Anakin. Anakin’s body went limp when he came, and Obi-Wan continued to thrust into Anakin’s pliant body until he came inside of Anakin and his knot popped. Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin’s half lidded eyelids - already half asleep. He rearranged them so they were more comfortable and he soon fell asleep with Anakin in his arms.</p><p>—</p><p>Obi-Wan's visits got erratic, there seemed to be more and more disputes and diplomatic missions and there was something going on with the Chancellor but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The last time he came, which was months ago he had been in a hot tub with Anakin. </p><p>“Isn’t it weird to think Jabba and orgies in this thing?” Anakin asked, cupping the water in his hands.</p><p>“Okay, don’t say that ever again.” Obi-Wan said, his nose wrinkled in disgust. He was now thinking of getting out.</p><p>“Don’t worry I had personally scrubbed this down and I didn’t see anything <em> but </em>you never know!” Anakin said gleefully, in that instance he ducked his head under the water and came up, his whole body wet now. Obi-Wan had talked to Anakin about the Jedi and the seemingly increasing missions.</p><p>The next time Obi-Wan came back to Tatooine it was just after Geonosis. As soon as Anakin saw him he embraced him in a hug, something in him whispered attachment. </p><p>Anakin pulled back but his hands were still on his back, “Are you okay? I heard.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay.” Obi-Wan said with a soft, sad smile. Anakin insisted on making him food and that night he fell asleep in the bed he had first woke up with - with the silk sheets and the curtains swishing. Two days later was when Anakin brought it up. He didn’t expect it and it screamed of attachment. </p><p>They were in Anakin’s room, it seemed so open and had a bathroom attached. Anakin wore these loose trousers with a shirt that was unbuttoned so it showed off his sharp collarbones. Anakin laid in between his legs as his back was cushioned by pillows behind him. They had done this many times before and Obi-Wan played with his hair. </p><p>“What if you.. stayed?” Anakin said hesitantly, Obi-Wan’s hand froze in his hair. Anakin rolled off the bed and stood up onto his feet, “Think about it! You wouldn’t have to go through the war and you didn’t have to go and-“</p><p>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, getting off the bed as well and crossing his arms across his chest, “I’m a Jedi! My duty is to the Republic. I might not like this war but-“</p><p>Anakin looked frustrated, “The Jedi are peacekeepers! You said it yourself-“</p><p>“This is different! I’m not going to sacrifice my way of thinking and my morals just because we’re going into a war! I’m not going to abandon the Jedi!” Obi-Wan said, his voice rising. His chest heaved slightly as he spoke. It wasn’t particularly uncommon for the two of them to fight it was usually over nothing and they always forgave each other in the end, but for some reason this felt different. Maybe it was the Force it felt stiff around them, and it was as if it was holding its breath.</p><p>Anakin huffed, “I never said anything about abandoning your morals! I-“</p><p>“No, you just spoke of me abandoning the Jedi.” Obi-Wan hung his head and just the sound of them two breathing was in the air, “This was a bad idea, Anakin. I’m a Jedi.. I-I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t..”</p><p>“You what?” Anakin shouted, “Shouldn’t have done this? What are you saying?” <em> Shouldn’t have loved me? </em>He knew it was what Anakin wanted to say, but the two of them had never discussed rules. They hung out together and talked and fucked. There were no declarations of I love yous or mornings spent reassuring the other one.</p><p>Obi-Wan lifted his head up to meet Anakin’s eyes, “This was a mistake. Us.. <em> this </em>was a mistake.”</p><p>Hurt was in Anakin’s eyes and it rang out in the Force. The Force lashed around Anakin, like a loaded blaster ready to fire if their son got hurt, “You’re saying being with me was a mistake. So all of this.. what was this? Was I just a convenient fuck?” He saw that Anakin’s eyes began to tear up.</p><p>“I never said that, Anakin! I’m just saying that we can’t do this anymore. At the end of the day.. I’m a Jedi. I have an obligation and a duty and-“</p><p>“If you’re trying to be a perfect Jedi, you’re succeeding, Obi-Wan. You’re being cold and emotionless and detached. You’re the model Jedi.” Anakin spat it out angrily and coldly, but his wet eyes gave him away. “You’re the perfect Jedi.” He whispered out the last part bitterly.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s head snapped up and he hung his head again, letting out a long exhale. He willed himself not to tear up, he willed himself to calm down. He was a Jedi and he had a responsibility - no matter how badly he wanted to reassure Anakin. When his voice came out it sounded a bit dispassionate even to him, “I should go back to Coruscant.” He didn’t bring much things with him, just him and everything he needed was in his ship. He had a few cloaks here and spare tunics but it didn’t matter that much; his lightsaber was on the ship. </p><p>“Fine! Go!” Anakin said loudly as he walked away from him, Obi-Wan’s back turned towards Anakin. He paused for a second, just a second, but then he carried on. He walked through the Palace ignoring Beru and Shmi and some of the little kids who mimicked his accent. He walked through the desert all the way to his ship. His mind was perfectly blank as the lines of hyperspace were bright around him. He stood up from the pilot’s seat and picked up his lightsaber; the weight felt wrong in his hands. </p><p><em> This lightsaber is your life, </em>A voice from long ago whispered around him. Those words had never felt so weird to him until now. He didn’t realize he was crying until one of his tears hit the hilt of his lightsaber. The lines of hyperspace had never felt so bright until now and the Force never so dull. </p><p>
  <em> (Even though the two weren’t fully a part just yet - it already felt like there were galaxies separating them.) </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this story almost had a lot of different endings originally it was anakin found out he was pregnant another was anakin didn’t know he was pregnant but had a miscarriage but whatever happens next is really to your interpretation! if you want anakin to be pregnant he is or maybe obi-wan comes back to tatooine on his flag ship with all the clones and his new padawan ahsoka during the war because he was in the middle of separatist space and  he was being hunted down and he was out of fuel and the closest planet was tatooine. also ofc i don’t think the jedi are emotionless and cold and all that shit but yknow obiwan has been the only jedi Anakin’s seen and I’m sure he’s heard rumors of them n stuff. </p><p>i hope i wrote them well!! I really hope I wrote them well because everytime I reread this I start to hate it a little more ALSO i imagine obi-wan without a padawan would’ve been able to been his flirty self and of course when he sees a pretty boy who took over a planet?? yes?? idk i just wanted something kinda angsty and here you go!! hope you enjoyed this mess! </p><p>(also sorry if you didn’t like it but oh well!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>